objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Twenty Five Objects/Episode 1
Episode 1 of Twenty Five Objects, named Let's Get To The Competition, is the premiere episode of 25O. Transcript Flaggy: Yeah, you know that, right Blanky? Picnic Blanket: Yes! Flaggy: Well, over there is a secret treehouse I made for us! Picnic Blanket: Cool! Hazard Cone: Hey... A secret hideout huh? *pushes Flaggy* Well, it's mine! Buh-bye! - cut to Rubik's Cube and Glasses Rubik's Cube: Easy question! I'm finished! Glasses F: Aw, still not finished... Glasses M: See, I knew YOU were weak! Hazard Cone (from far away): Looks like those two smarty-pants are trying to compete with each other... Not if I can help it! *throws a paper ball to the trio* Ruler: *paper ball lands on Protractor* Like what is that? Protractor: Seems like it was, like, meant for those two! *reads the note* "You two, stop being smart! I am the best person here and no one can stop m-*gets shot by Cannon* Ruler: YOU do not, like, do that Cannon! Cannon: Like it matters. JUST DIE ALREADY! *shoots Ruler* - Glasses and Rubik's Cube notices them Glasses M: This NEEDS to stop right now! Rubik's Cube: Yeah! Stop killi-*gets shot by Cannon* Police Siren: YOU! Yeah you, you need to stop RIGHT NOW! Cannon: Oh, does the siren want a cannon on his face? Su-*gets slapped by Police Siren* - Cut to Flaggy and Picnic Blanket Flaggy: So, how do we get up there? Picnic Blanket: Let's use the wind! *gets Flaggy to ride him to lift them up to their secret treehouse* Hazard Cone: How did you two get up here?! Flaggy: Well, just get out now! Blanky, get the exit open! *pushes Hazard Cone outside the treehouse* Hazard Cone: Mark my words! I am getting that treehouse! *leaves* Picnic Blanket: Cracker! Cookie! Get up here! Cracker: Yeah! *Cracker and Cookie go to the treehouse* - cut to the Revivation Ojectation Machination Ruler: *getting revived* Like Cannon will do that to us! He only wants us killed! Protractor: Yeah, I, like, know! Straw Hat (offscreen): No! *gets shot by Cannon* Ruler: And now Straw Hat's gone too! ROM: GENERATING BODY: STRAW HAT. PROCESS TAKING 2 MINUTES. Rubik's Cube: Glasses! Get over here! Glasses F: Sure! Protractor: That evil Cannon! ROM: REVIVING STRAW HAT. PROCESS TAKING 1 MINUTE. - Cut to Antenna and Atom Atom: Thanks! Antenna: Let's see if Flaggy can help! *goes to the ROM while looking for Flaggy* Glasses F: Hey Antenna, Atom! ROM: SUCCESSFULLY REVIVED STRAW HAT. Straw Hat: Konnichiwa. Rubik's Cube: Hi Straw Hat! - Cut to Key Key: Wherever I go, they keep saying I'm bragging. I'm not. I'm just saying the fact that I'm the best. Hazard Cone: Hey Key! Can you help me? Key: With what? Hazard Cone: I want to be like you. Can you help me? Key: Sure. Gift Wrap: SURPRISE you two! Did you like it? Key: No. Just get away, I'd have much better to do. - Cut to Ketchup, Painting, Wirey, Trash Can, Safe, House, Selfie Stick, Crate, Drawer and Crystal Ball Ketchup: That's 4 on 3. Painting, Wirey, House, one more point for you. Selfie Stick, Drawer, Safe, you better catch up. Crystal Ball: I'd predict Wirey's team wins. Drawer: Try this, Wirey! *kicks ball to the other team's goal* Wirey: Sure, ju-uh, what? Just go. *ball hits goal* Ketchup: And that's 4 all! Wirey: Ca-a-a-a-a-a-a-tch this! *tries to hit the ball, but misses* Painting: I've got you covered! *Kicks the ball to House* House: You better do this right! *Kicks the ball to the goal* Selfie Stick: No! *Ball hits goal* Ketchup: And by 5-3, Wirey, Painting and House wins! Crystal Ball: Yes! Now I assume a pic coming. Selfie Stick: Selfie time! *SS takes a picture* Crystal Ball: I knew it. - cut to Flaggy, Picnic Blanket, Cracker and Cookie Flaggy: Well, it's been two days since that oracle tried to predict that two people will arrive here and give one of us fortune! Is he lying? Firecracker: Nuuuuuu! *crashes* Prism: Woah! *activates parachute* Firecracker: Everybody, who wants to get two million dollars? Flaggy: Well, that triggered it. *exits secret treehouse along with the rest* - everybody goes to Firecracker and Prism Pill: Maybe if it can make you mentally healthy, then me! Locker: Me! I want to see the whole world, ya know! Cannon: Me. No one else. Else GO AWAY! Four-Leaf Clover: Me. I think I have the luck to. Maple Leaf: Sure! I can trade for hundreds of my maple syrup! Flaggy: Me, so I can share it with the others! Ribbon: Mememememmemememememmememe! Ring: Oh Prism! Long time no see! Anyways, me! Luggage: I can travel anywhere with that! House: Give it to me, right now! Glasses M: With that I can be really smarter than that girl there! Glasses F: Hey! Wrench: Me, ya know, I need to become rich. Firecracker: So everyone wants. How about we settle this with a competition! Prism: Oh this tablet can do the job! *unfolds tablet and selects contestants randomly* - Thirty minutes later... Firecracker: So Crate! You have been picked 24th! Prism: Only one spot left! Firecracker: It is... Firecracker and Prism: Gift Wrap! Key: Oh no... Prism: So Crate, Flaggy, Gold Bar, Crystal Ball, Rubik's Cube, Glasses, Ruler, Protractor, Key, Cracker, Safe, Picnic Blanket, Selfie Stick, Gift Wrap, House, Police Siren, Antenna, Atom, Drawer, Painting, Hazard Cone, Wirey, Drawer, Hazard Cone, Ketchup, Straw Hat and Trash Can, Firecracker: You will be competing in multiple challenges for this prize! Rubik's Cube: Like the 20 objects for Dream Island? Glasses M: And those 16 ones for just 1 million? Prism: Smart, yes! Ketchup: So I'll be competing against twenty-four objects, huh? Let's get to the competition then. Prism: And the captain's challenge is... Survival Platform! Firecracker: All you'll do is to survive there as long as you can. Oh, you can also push others off. Ketchup: But how will we g-*Firecracker presses a button and the contestants teleport to the platform* Okay... Hazard Cone: Take this! *kicks Ruler, Flaggy, Crystal Ball and Crate off* Ruler: No! Protractor: Here! I can, like, he-*gets kicked off by Hazard Cone* Picnic Blanket: How dare you kick him off! You wi-gets ripped and killed by Hazard Cone* House: Hazard Cone! Sto-*gets kicked by Police Siren* Police Siren: Hazard Cone, stop in the name of the law! Hazard Cone: No! *gets kicked by Police Siren* - cut to Key Key: Oh, Drawer! You are just we-*gets kicked by Drawer* Drawer: No. Key: Hah! I survi-*gets interrupted by Gift Wrap* Gift Wrap: Surprise!! Key: No! *falls* Nooooo! Drawer: Thanks. - Cut to Safe and Straw Hat Safe: Eh, you can't open it, you know. Straw Hat: Ye-*accidentally gets pushed by Antenna* Antenna: So, what do you like of this? Drawer: Hi! Antenna: No! You'll kick Atom! Atom: Aaaah! - Cut to Trash Can Ketchup: Oh there's Trash Can! Hey! Have you finally decided to clean yourself? Trash Can: No! Ketchup: Oh well... *kicks Trash Can* Prism: And Drawer, Ketchup, Safe, Antenna, Gift Wrap, Police Siren, Rubik's Cube, Painting, Wirey, Selfie Stick, Cracker, Gold Bar and Glasses are still in th-oh never mind, Glasses fell. Gift Wrap: Surprise Cracker! Cracker: Woah! *falls off* Wirey: Wooooooah, ca-a... can't baaaleensse... *falls off* Rubik's Cube: Woah. Wirey's immense vibrating made him fall... Gift Wrap: Hiiiiii Ketchup! Ketchup: Ugh, go away. *throws Gift Wrap away* Police Siren: What have you done? *kicks Ketchup away* Gold Bar: Hey Painting, SS! Wanna stay together for this competition? Selfie Stick: Sure! Painting: Kay. Selfie Stick: Oh I know! Let's push Drawer off! *the trio goes to Drawer and tries to push him off* Drawer: No. *kicks Painting off* Selfie Stick: One down, but we're at the edge! *gets to push Drawer off the platform, but falls too* Prism: Wow! That was quick, now only Safe, Antenna, Police Siren and Rubik's Cube can be the team captains! Ooh, final four! Safe: Team captains? No. *falls off* Police Siren: Aah, nice! Only three! And I'm in the center! Sweet victory! Antenna: Not so much! *kicks Police Siren away* Police Siren: You'll pay for this! Rubik's Cube: Brains better than brawn! Take this! *spills water to Antenna* Antenna: Oh, nooo! Firecracker: Well, that settles it. Rubik's Cube and Antenna get to pick the teams. Prism: 2 teams of 12! One's going home! Ooh! The suspense! - elimination theme, then cut to Elimination Ceremony Rubik's Cube: So... Glasses! Get in here! Glasses M/F: Yes! Antenna: Atom! Atom: Yee! Later... Prism: It's down to Crate, Hazard Cone, Key, House and Gift Wrap. Rubik's Cube: Well... Key's nice, so I think he should come here. Key: Yeah! I pick Ha- Antenna: Crate. He needs some friends. Prism: One of you will be eliminated 25th! Rubik's Cube: Gi- Key: Hazard Cone. Rubik's Cube: Why? Key: He is my apprentice. Rubik's Cube: Sure... Prism: House and Gift Wrap. One of you will be eliminated. Antenna will decide who. Antenna: House is a bit bossy, but GW's very annoying. Ruler: So who do you pick? Antenna: House. GW's very annoying and does not apologize, but atleast House is nice sometimes. Firecracker: So House barely makes it. Gift Wrap. Any last words? Gift Wrap: No! It's hard trying to surprise you! You should not eliminate me! You ca-*Firecracker presses button and Gift Wrap gets teleported* Prism: So what do you want your team name to be? Antenna: The Sparked Sparkle! Rubik's Cube: Maybe Team Barely Revived Animate Independent Neo-Scarlets..? Firecracker: Wow. Deep name. Prism: Anyways, Rubik's Cube, Glasses, Crystal Ball, Flaggy, Picnic Blanket, Ketchup, Cracker, Police Siren, Wirey, Trash Can, Hazard Cone and Key in Team B.R.A.I.N.S., Firecracker: And Antenna, Atom, Gold Bar, Protractor, Ruler, Selfie Stick, Painting, Drawer, Straw Hat, Safe, Crate and House in TSS! Prism: Next time, we will have our FIRST team challenge! - end of episode Category:Twenty Five Objects